


Danger Comes in all Forms

by BabbaBooieRoose



Category: DCU (Comics), Dishonored (Video Games), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I promise, I'm a hardcore shipper so be careful, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of a lot of things ok?, Multi, Nick is a jerk, Rating May Change, There will be more characters added as the story progresses, This gets better, This is my first time doing this, but he has his reasons, the characters may be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabbaBooieRoose/pseuds/BabbaBooieRoose
Summary: When a rift opens in the Baxter Building the group of geniuses are surprised as well as eager to find out what is inside. But when they do, and find out that there are more heroes out there, how will they take it?They take it very well actually, but there are dangers to having the dimensions mix and it's a small problem tying to keep it a secret.i suck at summaries sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy an claim as your own, this story belongs to me, the characters are not mine, besides the OC that is actually me. Most characters belong to either DC or Marvel. The plot my be similar to other stories read, but I wouldn't know so I have no idea if I'm stealing anything. Sorry if I am, I literally just thought of this in the shower listening to some interviews of superhero movies.
> 
> All that's done so.. enjoy!!

It’s crazy how it happened. The rift, or “Ultimate Dimension” -as Clint likes to call it- just appeared out of nowhere. They thought it was a good idea to experiment with a few tools and chemicals the Four found scattered within Reed’s lab. There were obvious objections to the matter, but the curiosity of the geniuses overpowered safety. It seemed cool for a few days, the gaping hole inside of the lab- it almost looking like a void- but as soon as they heard a voice, calling out to them, everyone froze. Someone had to check it out, see who, or what, was inside. 

They seemed nice, and way too similar to everyone in this dimension. They were heroes, saving people from villains, just like wet do. The first meeting was interesting, the group trying to understand the situation, but once that was out of the way, it was somewhat less uncomfortable. Bruce-that was one of their names- said that there were more, and Tony agreed on our part.

There began to be meetings of strategy and possible companionship between the two dimensions as soon as it was discovered that there was possible traveling between the worlds. It seemed like a good idea at the time, until a few wise words knocked the idea out.

 

Nick stood, calculating the faces on the supposed “heroes”. It’s not that he didn't trust them… actually that's exactly the case. They came out of a rift, and say that they help people right after one of them almost blasts Natasha with laser eyes! Professor X says that they seem to be trustworthy, and may be "of importance”, which elicited a grunt from the man. It may just be his personality telling him that they seemed off, or it could be that gut feeling that he usually has when something could be danger. Nick Fury is a wise man, and people look up to him- so why is it that now he is in a room with geniuses and leaders of other hero groups, no one sees him?

“I think that it may be risky, but we could possibly call each other in with some type of dimension impervious communication device-” Reed speaks. He looks towards the newcomers. Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. They told them not to speak of their names when connecting them to their hero identities. Somewhat like Peter and occasionally Wade. But with Nick’s team of heroes, they seem fine with the presses view. 

“That seems interesting, though I may not help you in that development. I am only a farm-boy that works for a newspaper. I can’t exactly be seen working on some high tech project.” Clark chuckles slightly, though everyone besides Bruce looks with a confused face. 

“Why hide? Wouldn’t you want people to be aware of what you can do, and what you did do to save lives…? Both identities aside.” Nick asks. The group was somewhat startled, seeming he hasn’t said much during the meeting so far. He uncrosses his arms and scratches the scruff of his beard. Clark stiffens, and turns towards the leader of the famous Avengers. He frowns slightly, seeming to be offended by the question, but smiles. 

“It’s to protect the people I know. I can’t have friends and family be hurt by evil folks’ that try to get to me.” He says as if he said it millions of times. Nick simply nods. He knew too much of the topic, and a pang shot through his heart, but his face remained cold and stoic. 

“Moving on.” Xavier steps into the silence that grew. “We need to discuss when we must use said devices and-”

Stop

A feminine voice rang through the room, and everyone turned to look at the figure. Nick scoffed once his eyes connected with the girls, and Reed did the opposite, standing from his seat and moving to envelope the girl in a hug. She laughed slightly, before pushing him away and walking towards the giant glass table, her smile fading as she looked at the newcomers.

“I’m assuming she’s no threat…?” Bruce asked sternly. Nick nodded and Reed wrapped a stretched arm around her neck as a silent confirmation. Bruce locked eyes with her dark brown ones, and a smile spread once again. 

“My name is Ariya. Hi!” She introduced herself the way she does with most people, a beautiful sparkle in her eyes as if she really cared. Nick looked away, rolling his eyes at the annoying girl. Though he can’t blame her, it’s just his tolerance level was low and she was too knowing for her age. Bruce nodded at the introduction and Clark reached across the table to shake her hand firmly. She pulled away from the area of the large table she was at to move to The Professor, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear. He smiles slightly, almost invisible to anyone that doesn't pay close attention. She remains standing next to him, her back as straight as a board. Her aura was different and her face was serious, something almost rarely seen on the younger's face.

“Continuing on with this idea is stupid.” She said plainly. Her voice was laced with command made everyone turn to her with listening ears and widened eyes. Nick knew that she got into something she didn’t understand. She was just a stupid...child that thought that she knew everything. Though she was considered an adult now, he still saw that 14 year old girl that came to him with an obnoxious smirk and mind that was smart and argumentative.  
“Why would you say that?” Clark said, eyeing the girl suspiciously. Nick wouldn’t blame him, she did come in unannounced and rejected the idea of even more protection for both worlds. She’s bold, he can give her that.

“Because, don’t y’all think that the citizens are going to start wondering who these new heroes are and where exactly they came from?” She said, beginning to pace in a small circle. Bruce opened his mouth to reply, but her thin finger raised, interrupting him rudely. He glared at her as if that was a big mistake, but stayed composed. “And even better, wouldn’t it be great if the villains found out about the rift and tried to either enter and screw up our world or managed to make their own?” Sarcasm leaked her voice, and she stopped moving her back turned towards the group. 

“And that seems dangerous don’t you think?” Ariya’s dark chuckle echoed through the silent room. Everyone felt tense and stupid, frustrated by the fact that the overlooked that huge detail. The reason that they wanted to ask for each others help in the first place. To help when trouble strikes. 

“Well, we could simply say that they came from a different country…” Clark added running a hand through his jet black hair. 

“Ah, ah ah.” She said shaking her finger at him, as if he was a puppy that just shat on the floor. “Now why is that a bad idea… Bruce. Tell me why.” She pointed towards him and leaned forward slightly, expecting a wrong answer- or maybe a right one. Nick could never tell with this girl. 

“Hmm…” He grunted. It appears that the question caught him off guard but Ariya waited for an answer, like she knew he would figure it out. In a matter of seconds, he did and she looked a little too pleased with the man. “Government officials could contact the countries, ask for birth certificates, sightings, and maybe even if there has been any support on that side of the world.”

“Bingo!” She praises with a snap of her finger. Out of nowhere, starting Clark and Bruce, she appears next to them, a black shadow like dust fading from her form. She drapes an arm onto Clark and looks at him with an affectionate smile. “And, look, I understand that this may be very beneficial to battles that seem like they cannot be won easily, but it’s dangerous. Clark, you… you want to protect everyone you can, but think, do you want to put a whole different world of people in danger? I know your villains, and I know they kill more than ours do. They’re sick and demented, and we can’t have that entering.” 

The writer didn’t even realize she wasn’t saying this out loud, but in his head. He didn’t even realize how right she was, and that she had disappeared from the meeting all together, no trace at all.

“If we continue on with this,” Clark said tentatively. “We can’t use our powers. We can’t help each other physically, but we can train together, and we can develop together. That girl… Ariya- she’s more than right.” He turned to Bruce and placed a large hand on the man shoulder. Bruce looked at him, all of the uneasiness fading away.

“Alright, if everyone agrees, I think that this can be done. We can meet tomorrow at 8 am.” Bruce says deeply, scanning every ones face before turning towards the elevator leading to the lab containing the portal. Reed stood from his seat and followed to the now opening doors. Before the doors shut on the three, he remembered to add key information. 

“And make sure to bring the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to update this a lot and a little at sometimes, it depends on my schedule, but if people seem to like it, I will update more often. Also hope you enjoyed and yeah! 
> 
> OH and if people like it and it gets a few comments, I may continue but if literally no one reads it, than whatever this series will most likely end. And feel free to leave some ideas for next chapters. I'm open to anything.


End file.
